The Shinigami Saiyan
by HisagiKirigakure
Summary: Vegeta gets an unexpected guest. How will the Saiyan Prince react and what will the outcome of this encounter hold? A collab piece with SesshomaruFreak and GanymedeLullaby


Lull's A/N: Working on this is one of my greatest joys. I'm writing about two of my favorite anime that I hold near and dear to my heart. From DBZ to Bleach is like flying to moon and landing there

Sesh's A/N: Wasn't going to write an a/n as I only added a little to this. We don't own characters. Enjoy reading. Had fun writing my part.

HK's A/N: This was awesome to write. I hope it's just as awesome to read. Love collaborating with my SisterWolves. This is my first Dragon Ball fic. Idea for plot was mine but I own no characters from Bleach or DB. That privilege belongs to Kubo-sensei and Toriyama-sensei. A huge thank you to the ladies mentioned above. You are amazing and it is a privilege to know and work with you.

Please remember to review after reading to let us know what you think.

* * *

"Why have you brought a cat in here?" Vegeta scowled in disappointment and disapproval at the two boys who were holding a black cat in their arms, and looking up at him with pleading, hopeful expressions on their young faces.

"But, Dad, we couldn't leave him out there in the cold. Not to mention he's a really cute kitty." Trunks was a sucker for animals and had always wanted a cat.

"He can do a neat trick too… he can talk!" Goten shouted excitedly.

A look of scepticism approached Vegeta's face. Then he remembered…

"Hello, Prince Vegeta. So good to see you again." The black cat smiled. Taunting the Saiyan ruler.

"Y…Y. Yoruichi!? What the hell are you doing here?"

The feline stretched. "I've spent so long looking for you." Those words had more of an impact on the usually aloof man. He didn't have a way of coping that wasn't fighting or going totally silent.

Vegeta was holding onto his composure by a thread. "Boys, go play," he ordered in a tone that brooked no argument.

As the pouting half-Saiyans disappeared up the stairs, Vegeta turned to the cat they'd brought in. "How is this possible? I thought you were dead."

"I was. Well technically, I still am. After the destruction of Planet Vegeta, I ended up in the Spiritual Universe. There, they have a planet called Seireitei. I learned new fighting techniques. Built my speed and stamina and then I tried all I could to come here. Universe switching is a nightmare. Thankfully I had a friend who specialised in inter-universal commuting."

Vegeta looked perplexed by the feline's explanation. "What do you mean? Who helped you get here? I thought I'd never see you again and yet you're standing in front of me!" Deep down the Saiyan prince was surprised by such a revelation but also quite curious about what the cat was saying to him. He wanted answers as there were many, many unanswered questions.

"Not only am I a Saiyan through birth, but I am also a Soul Reaper thanks to my training. Another Soul Reaper named Kisuke built a gate to transport Soul Reapers to the other planets in that universe. It took him a few years, but he finally perfected it to work with other universes too." Yoruichi stopped, seeing the confusion on the Princes' face. "Maybe you'd prefer to see me in my human form, I know you always struggled with accepting me as a cat."

In the blink of an eye, the black cat transformed into a tall and tanned Yoruichi. And although she loved the faces various men would pull when they realised she was naked, she wasn't going to do that with the Saiyan Prince. She swiftly clothed herself in the traditional Royal-Saiyan armour before the smoke dissipated.

As she released her long purple hair out of her top, Vegeta strode over to her and quickly pulled her into a tight embrace. An action which was anything but familiar to him. His emotion was seeping through after years of stoic behaviour. The emotions just poured out of him like a bursting dam. After a lifetime of feeling like his whole family had been erased from history it was just overwhelming to be face to face with his kin again. "I missed you, sister."

It took Yoruichi a moment to take in what was happening. She knew Vegeta had a reputation for being cold and detached. She wasn't expecting such a warm reaction from the Prince, but it wasn't at all unwelcome. After the surprise wore off she, in turn, embraced Vegeta.

"It's been far too long. I've missed you too, brother."

…

Upstairs, the two young boys were standing on the landing, straining to listen to the conversation down below..

"What are they saying? Can you hear?" Goten asked expectantly.

"I think Yoruichi is really a woman. I can't hear much but their voice has changed I'm sure." Both Trunks and Goten were wide-eyed and what caught their ears shocked them even more.

"Wait did your dad just call Yoruichi 'sister'?"

Trunks was still stunned into silence. He usually had snarky remarks and answers for everything, yet he had no response for Goten. The young lavender haired mini Saiyan Prince knew his father didn't show emotions other than anger easily. He could tell that Vegeta loved his mother very much as well as him. The older Saiyan Prince just had tells that anyone close to him would notice. "I-I...I will find out just why this is the first time I'm meeting my aunt!"

The young Prince quietly went back downstairs into the room where Vegeta was talking with Yoruichi. "Dad? What's going on?"

"Trunks…" Vegeta said. The look on the boy's face told Vegeta that he needed answers, now.

"Look, son, there's more to this than you realise. You know that my past isn't something I like talking about because your upbringing is much different than mine was. I… just don't know how to explain this to you."

Trunks understood that his dad was not backing down from this. He never backed down from anything, but this was a unique situation. Vegeta had never mentioned Yoruichi by name or appearance as far as he knew. The curiosity and stubbornness wouldn't allow Trunks to accept anything but the truth. Vegeta knew that the boy was just as stubborn as he was. After all, he learned from the best. "I will talk about it later with you and your mother. Please… let me figure this out." The rarity of Vegeta's pleading struck Trunks and caught him off guard.

"Okay, Dad." He reluctantly returned upstairs to play with Goten, but his mind was elsewhere.

…

Downstairs, Yoruichi looked expectantly at her younger brother.

Vegeta bristled at Yoruichi's look. The Saiyan hadn't seen or heard from her in years, yet it was like they never parted. She still acted as if she had the upper hand, even after still not being formally introduced to his wife and son. He crossed his arms and glared at his sister in return.

"I don't know what you want me to say, sister. I didn't expect you to just show up like this and now I have to explain to my family who you are. Bulma knows enough about my past but she doesn't understand so many things about my nature in general, and here you are causing trouble already." Vegeta smirked at her. He did always enjoy teasing Yoruichi.

"Really? The Saiyan Prince doesn't know what to say?" Yoruichi chuckled. "Now that's not like you, little brother." She used her elbow to lean on Vegeta's shoulder to emphasise the height difference. If that wasn't enough, she decided to ruffle his hair to wind him up even more.

Vegeta pushed his sister away. He definitely hadn't forgotten how annoying Yoruichi could be, especially when she tried to rub the fact that she was taller, in his face. "This coming from the one who never takes anything seriously? You seem to pop in and out when it suits you. Why do you have a cat form anyway? Is that supposed to be cool or something?" Yoruichi's shock was written all over her face. Vegeta took great delight in riling her up after she essentially turned his life upside down. The Prince knew she'd embarrass him in front of his family every chance she got.

"Now, now Vegeta. Are you still jealous of my many talents? If you want, I could follow you around in my cat form. Then what would people say?" Yoruichi taunted. "And how much stronger have you become? Any respect you gained from people after various battles will falter if you have a cat you can't escape from." The light caught a twinkle in Yoruichi's eye. She had him.

Not wanting to give the indication away, Vegeta replied, "shall we test that, dear sister?"

Yoruichi waved her hand at Vegeta in an indifferent matter. It was still so easy to rile up her brother. He'd never been one to back down from a challenge but at that moment they had important matters to tend to. She smiled knowingly at the Prince. "I'm glad you haven't changed at all, brother."

Vegeta grunted in response to her comment. She used every opportunity to get under his skin, but she was right about them needing to talk. Vegeta knew Trunks would say something to his mother in his confusion about an aunt he'd never heard of, and Goten would tell his clown of a father. He didn't need Kakkarot coming around and making things worse with his incessant questions and getting in his business.

"You never answered my question. Not that I'm not happy to see you again after so long. I would have just appreciated a little notice." Vegeta's expression softened slightly again. Something that never happened around anyone else.

"I couldn't give you any notice. Inter-universal postal service doesn't exist y' know." Yoruichi noted that Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I needed to see you again. I don't know if you're aware of this. Freiza was the one who destroyed our home."

Vegeta's fists and jaw clenched at the mention of Freiza's name. "I know. Dodoria told me and Freiza later confirmed it."

Vegeta's eyes hardened as he mentally relived that terrible day when he was taken in as Freiza's ward. The thought still made his blood boil. That monster took away his home, his heritage. "Did you also know that he took me away from our home before he destroyed it? Did you know he lied to me about it for years?! All because he was a coward! Where were you, Yoruichi? I didn't know what happened to you!"

Surprise passed through her eyes. She had never known her brother to be that emotional. She had seen his anger and though she knew he loved her; he had not shown it in this way before.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I should have been there for you." Yoruichi cautiously walked over to Vegeta and put an arm around him. "I never wanted you to feel alone. You're my brother. I should have protected you from all of this. I figured out his plan, but it was too late."

Vegeta tried to push Yoruichi away again, though without any effort. He knew from years past that she was just as emotionally difficult as he was.

"Don't, sister. Now isn't the time for us to have that conversation. I know you didn't forget about me. I just didn't know where to look for you, after years of destroying planets for that bastard and then settling here with no sign of you. Don't you know I've been searching for you without success, then all of a sudden you show up. I've missed you all this time."

The emotional toll of physically seeing his sister after a lifetime caught up with the Prince. He took her in his arms and hugged her like he'd lose her again.

Yoruichi's vision started to blur through watery eyes. Her arms tightened around her brother. "Never again. You won't lose me again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, sister." Vegeta's voice strained with the lump forming in the back of his throat. Both took a deep breath before parting. "How am I going to explain all this to Bulma and Trunks?"

"Tell them the truth. I'll be here if you get stuck." Yoruichi assured him, wearing a warm smile on her face.


End file.
